I Do
by Watcher's Pet
Summary: Basically, this story is a different ending to Something Blue... just some things don't go exactly the way the did in the episode. Like, lets say... the spell? Yeah, you see Willow kind of... can't undo it. You think, problems? You got that right!


Title: I Do

Author: Me. Duh! What did you think?

Rating: PG13. As always.

Disclaimer: You know this is pointless. We know Joss is a genius and we own nothing. So why the hell am I even writing this!

Writers notes: Enjoy! And don't yell at me if new chapters are taking long, lol. Reviews I like, too...

**

* * *

**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**CHAPTER 1  
****Troubles Brewing**  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Start flashback **

(The demons finally bust their way in. Spike and Xander get their asses kicked and Buffy tries to kick ass. Anya attacks the one attacking Xander and is promptly tossed aside. Cut to Arash Ma'har. Ta'hoffren opens a dimensional rift and allows Willow to see her friends getting their asses kicked.)

Willow: Oh, God. But I didn't mean to!

Ta'hoffren: But you did. This is the result of your power. You will make a fine vengeance demon.

Willow: No, please! You have to help them!

Ta'hoffren: It is not my concern. You are my interest in this matter.

Willow: Really.. no offense intended.. I mean, you've been super-nice and everything, but.. I don't want to be a demon. I just wanna go back and help my friends.

Ta'hoffren: That is your answer?

Willow: It-it is.

Ta'hoffren. (Menacingly) I'm sorry to hear that. (Lighter tone) Oh well. Here is my talisman. (Holds it up and Willow takes it) You change your mind, give us a chant.

(He waves his hand and she disappears. Cut to Buffy struggling with a demon as yet another bursts onto the scene. It knocks Spike on his back. Buffy gets pissed and kicks both the demon's asses and runs over to Spike.)

Buffy: Oh, Spike.. are you okay?

Spike: Slayer..

(They kiss. Anya and Xander are still beating up on that same demon. Willow suddenly appears in the crypt.)

Willow: Let the healing power begin. Let my will be safe again. As these words of peace are spoken, let this harmful spell be broken.

Nothing happens.

"Was that supposed to be a reversal spell?" Xander yells as he's getting his ass kicked by the demon.

"I... uh... that was supposed to work..." Willow mumbles to herself as she stares at the talisman. She squeezes it and says the words again, but they have no effect whatsoever. "Oh God..."

"I say the same if you won't do something fast! This thing is..." Xander can't finish his sentence because of the demon that now lifts him up and slams him against a wall.

Willow stares at him in shock, then looks over to Buffy and Spike who continue to make out.

**End flashback **

**--------------------**

**10 Days Until The Wedding **

_Something silver, something blue,__  
__just as clear as I love you._

"Whaddaya say, Will?" Buffy showed her the small piece of paper. "You know, since Spike's all poetry and we want to make our own vows in the rhyme... 'S that any good?"

Willow stared hard at the clumsy few lines on the paper; she was so lost in her own thought she couldn't have gotten the point even if Buffy had written 'I'm gonna go and slit my wrists now' in big and red on that paper. She handed it back to her. "It's perfect."

Buffy stared at her best friend somewhat judgingly. "You know you should lighten up. I'm in love! I'm getting married! Those things don't happen just any day."

Willow glanced at her. _Sure they do if I make them happen_, she thought bitterly to herself. What on earth was she supposed to do? Her best friend was about to get married... get married to a vampire. What was more mortifying to her was that she knew Buffy would never _ever _let Spike touch her for real. She knew Buffy was about to make the Biggest Mistake of her life, capital B and M... and it was all her fault.

"I have to go." She said quickly, without giving Buffy a second look, and left the dorm.

-----------------

Giles was lying on the couch in his apartment when Willow stormed in.

"Giles, this is insane!"

"If you mean Spike and Buffy getting married th-..." He couldn't finish as Willow cut him off with her ranting.

"They can't! We have to do something about this! And fast! I mean, I almost can't stand to see her so happy, I mean sure it's good she's happy and all, but it's Spike and that's totally insane and you know she even misses classes coz she has to like pick out the dress and call the caterer and stuff and – ..."

"Willow, would you please calm down. And breathe." Giles awkwardly sat himself up.

"How! How can I calm down when..." She waves a tiny card in front of Giles's face. "Look at it! Look, it has tiny hearts and birds and..."

"I'm sure it's very lovely, unfortunately I'm blind in case you've forgotten." Giles sharply pointed out.

Willow looked at him sadly, full of guilt. What had happened to her? Sure, sometimes magic may get tricky and all but how it was that no matter what, she just couldn't undo the spell? Everything else worked – float a pencil, create an apocalypse, whatever. Just this one spell...

* * *

Okay, this is just the beginning as you've already realized. It'll get better once the story uncovers itself a bit more. Which happens when I upload the next chapters... and that happens when I've finished with them, lol. You've just got to wait. Anyway, hope you like it. 


End file.
